


【士海】你以为你以为的就是你以为的吗

by tocaprucorn



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocaprucorn/pseuds/tocaprucorn
Summary: R-18，双A，设定小魔王是士海的儿子，亲的，但从小就被寄养了所以不知道





	【士海】你以为你以为的就是你以为的吗

【士海】你以为你以为的就是你以为的吗

忽略这个沙雕的套娃标题，ABO双A，设定小魔王是士海的孩子，亲的，但小魔王从小就被寄养了所以不知道，我的本意是要开车的，谁知道就写成了这样

常磐庄吾解除变身的时候在心里狠狠骂了一遍这个崇皇时王大金表，特效排场大到以为自己要开挂，但本质还是个经验宝宝，最过分的是，崇皇体验卡还没多久就碎了。  
“没有完整的Drive力量还是不行啊。”月读一边叹气一边给庄吾消毒伤口，盖茨在旁边若有所思所思地踱来踱去。  
“但是Decade的力量也不完整啊，那个门矢士还是可以变身。”  
“对哦，他说表盘里只有一半Decade的力量，可为什么我变身的时候没有出问题......”  
砰——一声巨响从楼下里传了出来。叔公应该不在家啊？三人对视了一眼便飞快冲下楼，只见假面骑士Diend一脸木然地站在楼梯口，地上还落着几个碎瓷片。怪盗海东大树身手利落，即便是面对警惕性再高的人，也能顺走对方的珍宝还让对方毫无觉察，这样一个活在传说里的骑士在非法入侵时弄出这么大的动静，还打碎了碗碟，怎么看都不太正常。  
然而三人还来不及多想，盖茨便掏出了腰带准备变身：“你这次又想偷什么！”  
海东大树的失态没有持续太久，他俯身收好碎瓷片便又回厨房端了两盘菜出来。“别紧张，看你们几个狼狈成这样，还是赶快吃饭吧。”  
月读疑惑地皱了皱眉，盖茨还摆着变身的姿势，而没心没肺的魔王已经坐在了桌前开始盛饭，甚至还盛好了他们两个的份，场面一度十分僵硬。但海东上次的早餐实在让人难以忘怀，尽管代价是一架子的表盘，月读还是没挣扎多久就加入了庄吾。  
“海东先生做饭真的很好吃啊。”  
“嗯，这个烤鱼太香了。”  
“喂！你们两个能不能有点警惕性。”  
“放松一点，这个世界的宝物我已经拿到了，所以现在对你们没什么兴趣。”海东坐在身后的矮桌上把玩着盖茨的表盘。  
“什么时候拿走的？”盖茨正要伸手去抢，就被海东扔过来的表砸了额头。  
“对了，海东先生，你认识门矢先生的对吧，为什么Decade的力量只有一半就可以制造Decade表盘呢。”月读总算是没有因为吃饭忘记正事。  
海东沉默了一会，抬眼看向庄吾，然而视线没有停留太久便又移开了。“我的确是士的熟人，但具体的我也不太清楚，只是士的力量比较特殊，不完全依赖Decade Driver，他还活着就会一直存在。你们慢慢吃吧，我先走了。”  
三人目送着海东的背影，明明人已经走出了房间，可空气中红酒味的alpha信息素却突然浓了起来。  
“所以，Diend是不是和Decade有过节啊......”庄吾虽然是个omega，但意外地没有因为海东攻击性的信息素感到不适。  
“肯定是，而且得有多大仇才会这样，就像之前盖茨遇见沃兹的时候。”月读颇有深意地朝盖茨眨了眨眼。身为beta的月读反而是对信息素比较敏锐的类型，不是感官敏锐，而是很容易从对方的信息素里感受到情绪。  
“三阶变身的时候你们不是已经和好了吗？怎么还老想着要打架啊。”  
“咳咳！”盖茨试图往嘴里扒饭，没想到却结结实实地呛住了，“咳——你们有什么东西丢了吗？”  
“表和腰带都还在，存钱罐也在......”  
“所以Diend真的没有偷东西？”  
“那他来干什么？总不能是给我们做饭吧......等一下，他是不是把围裙穿走了？”  
“偷围裙有什么用啊！”  
世界未解之谜又多了一项。  
与此同时，海东还没走到路口就看见熟悉的品红衬衫和深灰西装。门矢士盯了他一会便忍不住嗤笑出声，“你这是什么奇怪的打扮？情趣装也要等到晚上啊。”  
海东这才顺着他的视线发现自己围裙忘了摘，小偷先生已经记不得这是自己今天第几次把一贯的机敏忘得一干二净了，失手打碎盘子，忘记收起信息素，忘记摘围裙，忘记拿外套......海东自认绝不是笨手笨脚的人，这样寻宝可能活不过一礼拜，但他实在是有些心不在焉，甚至连门矢士的嘲笑都不想还嘴。  
门矢士难得没有继续开嘲讽，只是叹了口气，伸手揉了揉海东的头发，“虽然脑子不太好用但一副精力旺盛的样子，还算可以放心了吧。”  
“我没有在担心，当初要是让他跟着我，估计没几天就被养死了。”  
“你自找的，谁让你躲我躲得那么辛苦。”  
“有你在他可能还要少活几天，而且士根本就没有找我吧。”海东挥开他的手径自超前走去，本来应该是尴尬之源的围裙此刻反倒被他大大方方地穿在身上，他还好整以暇地把褶皱抚平，仿佛穿的是高级定制燕尾服。  
算得上漫长的时间让门矢士不能更了解海东了。风轻云淡地穿梭在平行宇宙之间，就算得到了每个世界的宝物也大都只是把玩两天就还了回去，偶尔还会顺便给对方一个台阶下，落个日后大概也没什么用的人情，海东似乎对一切都不过分执着，得到的，得不到的，还有因为种种原因失去的，都无法让他停下，和当初刚刚失忆还试图寻找过归属感的门矢士不同，海东就算到了属于他自己的世界也好像认真扮演了一个路人。  
但门矢士知道，对于真正让海东重视的东西的，他付出的感情总是浓烈得让人心悸，就像分别的四年里，即便是忍受热潮期带来的痛苦和各种麻烦，他也没有想过要洗掉颈后那个浅到仿佛随时会消失的标记，就像现在，潜入朝九晚五堂，莫名其妙地只是做了一顿晚餐。  
没错，海东大树是个alpha，考虑到Diend的战斗力来说，还是相对于正常alpha更强大的那一类，但他却被另一个alpha标记了，标记虽然浅得连临时标记都比不上，可直到现在都没有任何要消退的迹象。几乎没人会留意到海东身上信息素细微的变化，原本甘醇的红酒香和门矢士身上威士忌highball的清冽混在一起，只是让他显得比以往更有攻击性和距离感而已。  
“喂，你衣服落在时王那里不用拿回来？Diend Driver和卡平时不是装在里面吗？”趁着海东没来得及锁门，门矢士轻车熟路地摸了进来，可在玄关还站不稳的功夫，就被Diend Driver抵在肚子上。“真是的，从哪变出来的......”  
“四次元口袋。”  
门矢士轻笑着拨开枪口，“你到底在烦些什么？”  
被戳到痛处海东后背僵硬了一瞬，随即便恢复常态，Diend Driver在手上转了几个圈就被收到不知道什么地方，好像凭空消失一样，动作快到门矢士甚至想给他鼓掌。  
“庄吾发现了，即使Decade表盘里只有一半，他能驾驭的Decade力量也是完整的。”  
“所以呢，你怕他有一天会发现自己的身世？”  
“除了生命我什么都给不了他，只想让他有个正常的生活而已。如果知道了对他而言反而是麻烦。”海东难得没有在言语上继续反抗，把没有营养的对话无限拉长。  
门矢士忍不住在心里吐槽崇皇时王逢魔时王和Decade，Diend比起来到底哪里正常了。当然，这句心声要是被海东听见恐怕会直接一枪爆了他的头。  
“自己给自己找麻烦不像是你啊，他们不会因为这些事情就猜到的，况且，别说是时王了，能猜到你和我关系的人也没有几个吧。”门矢士的指腹在海东颈后的腺体上来回摩挲，惹得后者一阵战栗，原本就因为心事重重而难以控制的信息素肆无忌惮地散了开来，整个人闻起来就像打碎了的酒瓶。  
海东焦虑的原因当然不止这个，但此时此刻也不想给门矢士解释更多，于是便难得乖顺地就着他的手臂靠了上去，饶是门矢士也顿时有种受宠若惊的感觉，一走神就没揽住对方。  
突然失重的感觉让海东也稳不住身形，只能下意识抓向士的外套，一来一去反倒两个人都沦陷了，好在酒店房间里铺着地毯。“你是故意的吧士？”  
“就算是吧。”门矢士揉着磕疼了的手臂，干脆就丢掉西装躺在地上，还顺手把正要爬起来的海东拽了回来。  
感觉到门矢士更有侵略意味的信息素突然袭了过来，海东下意识想要挣扎，“士，别闹了！”  
“我还有和你闹的必要吗？孩子都能变身见面骑士了。”后半句被门矢士贴着海东的脸颊轻声送进他的耳朵里。  
海东还在试图脱身，可一股灼人的热度好像从标记的位置一路流淌了进来，让他不过片刻就失去了力气，门矢士已经顺着衣摆摸上了他的腰，一副随时都在准备得寸进尺的架势。  
“你怎么把围裙打了个死结啊？”  
“......”  
门矢士永远都知道用什么方式让人无话可说，骑虎难下的海东只好放开他，伸手到背后和围裙带斗争，任由他在自己身上胡作非为。好不容易解下围裙的海东越想越气，越想越亏，却实在没有什么报复的方式，于是头脑一热就照着门矢士的喉结咬了上去。  
这也算是海东很久以前就养成的习惯，他原本以为，门矢士留在他腺体上的标记随时都会消失，就和他留在门矢士身上的咬痕，还有他们摇摇欲坠的关系的一样，然而谁能想到，他们就这样在无数个平行世界之间纠缠了这么多年。  
门矢士把海东搬上床的时候还不忘感叹他身材硌手，明明会做一手好菜自己却从来不按时吃饭，海东一听更来气了，到底是谁进门就乱放信息素，连客房服务叫晚餐的时间都没有？但无奈主导权已经到了门矢士的手上，就算百万个不情愿，也只能任凭体质和生理占了上风。  
“士，痒......”  
海东的感官其实并不太敏锐，常常受了伤要过很久才会发现，然而被门矢士摸到的腺体的时候身体似乎已经不再受自己控制，所有的感觉都被放大，脑海里只装得下门矢士一个人。  
门矢士的指尖缓缓擦过海东的脊柱，没有什么力道反而让他觉得像触电了一样微微颤抖起来。熟悉的反应给了门矢士莫大的成就感，他舔吻着海东的耳垂，手指则一路滑到尾椎，揉捏着臀肉，“只有这里还算有点脂肪啊。”  
“你今天话怎么那么多？要做就快一点。”被逐渐诱发出热潮期症状的海东跨坐在门矢士腰间忍不住扭动起来，身为alpha，身后濡湿的感觉即便已经习惯了，也总有一种心理上的抗拒和羞耻。  
可门矢士并不着急，反倒不紧不慢地解起了自己的衬衫扣子，“我以为你会想要温馨一点的感觉。”  
要是不了解对方的恶趣味他就不是海东大树了。然而生气也没有用，海东不是和自己过不去的那类人，无论是善意还是恶意，欲求还是厌恶，都并非需要遮遮掩掩的东西，换句话说，门矢士想看就让他看吧。海东调整了一下姿势俯在门矢士胸前，故意用额前微长的发稍蹭他的下巴，轻柔的鼻息吐在脖颈附近，像是似有似无的亲吻。  
海东突然开始颇有耐心，一颗一颗咬着门矢士的衬衫纽扣，舌尖湿漉漉的触感从胸口一直延续到小腹，丝毫没有要停下的意思。门矢士拿他这种时候依旧一副不肯服软的劲头毫无办法，只能先抽掉皮带，好让他别被金属扣划伤。从很久以前开始，海东就意外地并不抗拒给门矢士口交，甚至技术算得上相当好，舌尖灵巧地绕着顶端打转，然后缓缓吞下去，喉咙因为窒息感收缩的时候，原本还盘算着要难得体贴一次的门矢士早就什么都想不起来了，喘息着把他按向自己。  
“唔......”更加强烈的不适感让海东发出一声闷哼，生理性的泪水也在眼角盈盈地泛着光，颇有几分楚楚可怜的样子。  
可对门矢士和海东大树而言，温柔缱绻的戏码从来就不会出现在台本上，门矢士不觉得自己有什么奇怪的癖好，但眼前的海东却莫名激起了他某种施虐和控制的欲望，和在他身上留下标记的时候一样，让一个alpha在自己怀里露出臣服和留恋的姿态，更重要的是，这个alpha是海东大树，连他出生的世界都留不住他，何况是某一个人。  
“咳咳......士，你突然发什么疯......”门矢士一时没忍住就释放在了海东嘴里，呛得他一阵剧烈地咳嗽，脸颊浮上一层不自然的红。  
“对不起。”  
海东愣愣地擦着嘴角，显然没有准备好接下来的说辞，毕竟比起从善如流的道歉，打死不认更像门矢士的作风吧。  
门矢士没有给海东发呆的时间，腰一用力就让他重新倒在了自己身上。想帮海东扩张的时候才发现是多此一举，不知道是标记和体质还是门矢士本身的影响力，海东身后早就已经湿得不像话，温热的甬道紧紧缠住门矢士的手指，还丝毫不满足地收缩着。  
“可以了，士......”海东扯开他的手腕，扶着他重新硬起的阴茎就坐了下去，然而发软身体有些难以支撑，猝不及防就因为重力抵到了深处隐秘的器官。  
海东是分化相当晚的那一类，从他潜入大修卡偷走Diend Driver，再到和门矢士两个人阴差阳错的肉体关系维持了足足两年，才有信息素开始出现的迹象，等到彻底分化成alpha之后，体内的生殖腔却因为长久以来的“使用”并没有退化萎缩，甚至让他可以被标记。  
“啊......”不适感没有持续太久，海东深吸了口气，撑着门矢士的小腹动了起来，体内灼人的硬物在敏感的腔口摩擦，快感和疼痛交叠在一起，既让他想不顾一切地沉沦，又在一遍一遍唤醒着他的羞耻心。  
“海东......”门矢士坐了起来，揽着他的腿缠在自己腰侧。  
和海东自己动作时完全不同的力道和深度，直直顶开紧窄的入口，海东有种仿佛被楔在了门矢士阴茎上的错觉，明明是alpha，却被一次又一次地操开身体，像个omega一样发情，接受标记，生殖腔被侵犯到无法退化，甚至还孕育了一个生命......这样的想法在脑海里汹涌着，和感官上的刺激一起把海东逼到近乎疯狂，但却做不出任何反应，只能任由门矢士抱着他上下顶弄，发出无意义的音节。  
“士......慢一点......”  
“确定不是还不够？”门矢士故意加重了几下，惹得没有心理准备的海东险些仰着头尖叫出声，脆弱的脖颈和咽喉就这样暴露出来。  
看到海东把弱点毫无防备地展现在自己面前，门矢士有种莫名的满足感，甚至比标记他时还要满足。门矢士本来就是个不得寸也能进尺的人，更何况是现在，他低头含住海东的乳尖吮吸起来，还时不时用犬齿轻轻啃咬。  
胸前和身后都无法逃离的快感让海东挣扎着扭动身体，却只是方便门矢士愈发肆无忌惮地磨蹭生殖腔里的软肉。  
“别咬了......啊......”  
“海东，怀孕的时候这里会出奶吗？”  
“你是变态吗士......”  
门矢士没有回应，只是更用力地吮了一口。海东觉得自己一定是没救了，胸前濡湿的触感居然让他忍不住幻想起要是妊娠期和士做爱会是什么样，再多想一些的话，如果大战之后没有离开，那么所有人的轨迹会不会都变得不同......但他永远也得不到答案了。  
发现海东走神的门矢士翻身把他压在床上，强迫他看向自己，“我技术差到这种程度了吗？”  
海东这才如梦初醒，看着门矢士在视线里放大的脸，有种熟悉却又恍惚的感觉。“是啊，做了这么多次也没什么长进，只顾着自己爽一点也不体谅别人......”海东终于有机会组织起一句完整的话来回击，可双臂却已经早在言语之前就攀上了门矢士的肩膀。  
“你没有爽到吗？明明就舒服得舍不得我抽出来。”  
“你什么时候靠嘴办事了？”  
箭在弦上的当口，门矢士懒得跟海东对着呛下去，便托着他的背咬住颈后微微鼓起的腺体。尽管身上一直有着门矢士的信息素，但同是alpha，信息素注入的瞬间依然会有种挥之不去的异样感，海东强忍着攻击门矢士的冲动，只在他肩头留下一个不算深的牙印。门矢士把他的大腿分得更开，下身挺动的速度也越来越快。  
“士，不要在里面成结......”感觉到体内的东西又胀大了一圈，海东顿时慌乱地推着他的肩膀。  
门矢士知道他在担心什么，安慰似的吻了吻他的额头，在成结之前退出了生殖腔。被送上高潮的时候，海东觉得所有的思维和感官都成了空白，但似乎还剩下一点若有若无的酒精味道萦绕在空气中，分不清到底是属于谁的。  
“士，你什么时候发现了庄吾的事？”  
“最开始就知道，”门矢士沉默了很久，久到海东差点以为他睡着了，“你我都能感受到对方的力量，当然也都知道怎么隐藏不是吗？”  
海东靠想象填补的四年，就这样被门矢士轻而易举地撕碎了，涌上心头的东西太多，他一时不知什么样的情绪才是合适的。  
“那......你没有去看过他？”  
“到时王的世界的是第一次见面。”  
海东还在发愣的功夫，门矢士已经翻身面对着他。  
“他有自己的世界，这不光是你的选择，也是我的......海东，这么多年你还没发现吗？能和你一起的只有我了。”  
“这种话未免也太自大了吧士。”  
“因为对我来说是一样的。”  
“好像......倒也没错。”  
制造没有尽头的相遇和制造奇迹相比，哪个更容易呢？


End file.
